


Perfectly Chaotic

by artemisia_HQ



Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (with piercings), A Week of Kagehina, Absolute flirts the both of them, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blind Date, Cheeky Hinata Shouyou, Day 1: First Impressions, Fluff, KageHina Week 2020, M/M, Making Out In Public, Smitten Kageyama Tobio, This will go exactly the way you think it will, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/pseuds/artemisia_HQ
Summary: He’s hungry and annoyed and so fucking pissed, and when the same waiter approaches his table again to ask if he’s ready to order, Tobio thinks,fuck this shit. He should just cut his losses and leave with whatever is left of his shredded dignity. He's already preparing and mentally bracing himself to face the horror of the literal walk of shame out of the establishment, when a guy he’s never seen before slides down rather ungracefully on the seat across from Tobio with an exaggerated huff.Then he smiles, bright and blinding, like the glaring orange mess of a hair on his head.After a string of disastrous'blind dates'his insufferable sister sets him up with, and his current'date'standing him up exacerbating his annoyance, Kageyama has decided that he won't put up with it any longer. But he finds himself rethinking that decision when a guy—that may or may not be cute—literally sweeps in to save his mortified ass.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787242
Comments: 53
Kudos: 614
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	Perfectly Chaotic

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S KAGEHINA WEEK YOOOO!!!! o((>ω< ))o
> 
> It's been a lot of fun writing this one and I won't even apologize this time for this fic (me) to spiral out of control like it did. I just want two dumb boys being dumb, and Kageyama being absolutely smitten at first sight with Hinata, no matter the universe or reality they're in (●ˇ∀ˇ●)
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing Miwa, and I am guilty of self-projecting here (/▽＼)

Tobio takes another sip on his lukewarm ‘iced’ water, and when the waiter passes by his table, he just wordlessly fills Tobio’s glass, drops a few ice cubes, and saunters off, but not before giving a sideway apologetic glance he assumes Tobio won’t notice.

He glares down on his water in contempt before he gulps it down in one go. The sound the glass makes when he slams it back down startles the old lady on the table next to him, and he murmurs an apology.

It isn’t the water’s fault; nor is it the waiter or the fancy restaurant. No, this entire bullshit can be traced down to the bane of his existence: his pain-in-the-ass older sister Miwa, the incarnate of the devil herself. This is the fifth time this month she’s tried to set him up for a blind date, and the only reason he’s going through this hell hole is because she threatens to kick him out of her apartment if he doesn’t.

For the record, the girls Miwa sets him up with are actually kind of nice, although he can’t tell if they’re just being nice to be polite. They’re pretty, too, he supposes, but beyond the superficial impressions, there’s not much substance there. They all seem so bland and generic to him, and combine that with his natural non-talent in communication and general bluntness, the previous dates ended all-too-soon. The last one didn’t even last half an hour when Tobio commented on the girl’s blue and yellow dress saying she looked like a volleyball. Her eyes went round like the porcelain plates on their table, then with a huff and one last icy stare at Tobio, she stormed out of the restaurant without a word.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Miwa had yelled at his face seconds after Tobio set foot back on her apartment from that very confusing albeit brief date.

“What?”

“‘ _Your dress makes you look like a volleyball.’_ ” She dropped her voice in what he supposed was an imitation of him. Girls do put fast internet connection to shame with their light-speed network of gossips. “What in the world made you think that’s a good thing to say to a girl?”

Tobio shrugged. “But she did look like a Mikasa volleyball,” he said pointedly and Miwa’s jaw dropped. “What? You’re the one who told me to compliment what they’re wearing.”

“How was that in any way a compliment?”

“It is to me.”

Miwa let out a laugh that sounded more like she was choking. “You basically told her she looked fat in her dress!”

Tobio frowned. “Huh? She wasn’t, she was skinny as hell. And if she did look fat, how is that my fault?”

“You’re hopeless and you’re gonna die alone,” Miwa said with a shake of her head as she stepped back inside the hallway and Tobio followed her into the small living room.

“Good. I planned to.”

Miwa stabbed him with a glare before picking up her phone from the couch and dialing furiously. “No. I’m going to set you up again.”

“What? No! Nee-san!”

His pleads for mercies was all in vain because she’s Miwa and whatever she demands, she gets, and now Tobio is here to go through another wasted night, and this night in particular, is the worst as of yet because he’s been here for the last two hours and his supposed ‘ _date_ ’ is nowhere to be found.

He sends another disgruntled text to his sister, who’s not answering her phone nor responding to any of his fifty-three previous texts demanding where the hell this girl is, but he still tries nonetheless. When ten minutes passed and there’s still no reply, he clicks his tongue and is actually considering chucking his phone into someone’s soup in his annoyance.

Is Miwa playing a prank on him? She couldn’t be, right? She’s maybe evil, but she’s not _that_ evil, and she looks actually serious to ‘ _help_ ’ Tobio in the dating department, not that he has any interest in it presently or in the foreseeable future in the first place.

Then the only possibility is this: he’s being stood up.

And everyone else within a one-kilometer radius from where he is sitting can tell, probably.

There have been a few times that he's been subjected to embarrassing, awkward situations, but this has to be high up there in the ranks. It’s a miracle that he’s still here waiting because his patience isn’t exactly on the thicker side of things, and this unusual tolerance is quickly and increasingly tapering off.

He’s hungry and annoyed and _so fucking pissed_ , and when the same waiter approaches his table again to ask if he’s ready to order, Tobio thinks, _fuck this shit_. He should just cut his losses and leave with whatever is left of his shredded dignity. He's already preparing and mentally bracing himself to face the horror of the literal walk of shame out of the establishment, when a guy he’s never seen before slides down rather ungracefully on the seat across from Tobio with an exaggerated huff.

Then he smiles, bright and blinding, like the glaring orange mess of a hair on his head.

“I’m so sorry, babe, my boss wouldn’t let me leave early and traffic was _bleeergh_ super crazy and my phone died and I couldn’t text you and I know I’m super late, are you mad? Please don’t be mad, tonight’s on me, okay? Can we have some steak please, oh, and an orange juice? Hey what do you want, babe?”

It takes five full seconds for Tobio to realize that the guy is asking him, still smiling widely and eagerly.

“O-Oh…uhm…just…milk,” Tobio stutters.

If possible, the smile on the guy’s face grows even wider. “Okay! A tall glass of milk for my man.”

The waiter looks as dumbfounded as Tobio by the guy’s sudden appearance, but he’s quick to recover, and he jots down the order and assures them it won’t take long. The moment the waiter is gone, the guy slumps across the table with a shaky sigh.

Before Tobio can even process what the _actual fuck_ is even happening right now, the guy pops his head from where he buries it in the table’s mantel to lean forward, then whispers, “I’m so sorry for that. Just go with it, okay? My name’s Hinata, by the way.”

He smiles that radiant smile again, and now that some of the confusion has ebbed from Tobio’s mind, he takes a proper look at the guy.

He’s smaller than Tobio, _waaaay_ smaller, but he’s well-built and it shows through even under his heavy hoodie. His messy orange hair is trimmed short on the sides, revealing a couple of piercings on his ears: three on the right, two on the left. He has a round, almost babyish face, which should make his studded ear and edgy hairstyle look out of place and tacky, but to him, it doesn’t. His amber eyes, large and expressive, glimmers under the soft muted light of the candle on their table, and although they spark with playful innocence, there’s flecks of mischief in them, too, and when the light hits him just right, Tobio can feel his heart stagger and his lungs tighten.

“Uhm… hey, dude, are you okay?”

Tobio blinks and the guy—Hinata—is waving a hand in front of Tobio’s face, mouth puckered to a pout.

Cute.

Tobio clears his throat and drops his gaze on the cutlery. “I’m fine,” he says and Hinata stops his hand-waving and eases back on his seat.

Silence, and then,

“Why did you do that?” Tobio demands, finally looking up to face the other guy.

Hinata tilts his head sideways. “Huh?”

“Pretended to be my date.”

Hinata shrugs. “I-I don’t know. I just don’t like seeing someone being embarrassed.”

“So you feel sorry for me.”

Another shrug. “I guess.”

Tobio sighs. “Look, I appreciate it and all, but I don’t need pity from someone I don’t even know. You can leave.”

Hinata gawks at him, his friendly expression turning sour.

“Well, no wonder your date jilted you. You’re an asshole,” he spats, then he stands up, poised to leave.

Tobio should just let him, but this night has been _so_ weird, and _he's_ feeling weird, and the thought of offending this guy sends a rather unpleasant tumble in his stomach, and his hand shoots out to close around Hinata's wrist.

“W-wait. I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean it that way.” He can feel his cheeks go warm but he tries to maintain eye contact with those glaring brown eyes. “I’m grateful for what you did, really, but I don’t want you to feel obligated or anything for staying and being on a pity date with me. If you have somewhere else you have to be, you can go. I’ll pay for the stuff you ordered.”

There’s not much expectation Tobio is willing to invest in this—it’s the same old story of people unable to stand his rude presence for more than necessary, but the pensive look on Hinata’s face wanes, and he sits back down. Tobio releases a shaky breath he didn't realize he's holding,

“I don’t feel obligated and I don’t have somewhere else I need to be,” Hinata says. “I just… really want to help you out, because I’ve been in enough embarrassing, awkward situations, and I know that’s not the greatest feeling, so yeah. I don’t really mind.” The playful grin is back as he stage-whispers, “I’m also really hungry, and have you tasted their steak here? It’s _guwaaaaah_ delicious.”

Tobio snorts out a laugh before he can even stop himself. “I’m Kageyama.” He wipes his clammy hands on his jeans before he extends it out, and Hinata takes it eagerly in a firm handshake.

“Nice to meet you, Kageyama! Sorry for calling you an asshole.”

“It’s fine. I get that a lot.”

Hinata laughs and Tobio can feel something warm flutter in his chest hearing that delighted sound.

Tobio is not one for conversations, but that seems to be not a problem with Hinata. He fires questions after questions, and volunteers information about himself. Tobio learns that Hinata is a music major and that he plays guitar, and is in a band called ‘ _Crow Giants_.’ Each piercing on his ear is for his bandmates, and he considers them his brothers since he doesn’t have any. He does have a sister, though, and when he groans out that she’s a pain in the butt, Tobio grunts in agreement, and then he proceeds to rant how this whole blind date disaster is her fault, finally offering his fair share to the conversation. Hinata laughs, saying he totally understands.

“But is it still a disaster?” Hinata asks suddenly, and there’s that mischievous grin that makes him look even more adorable than Tobio likes to admit.

“I don’t know,” Tobio says. “It’s too early to tell.”

Hinata nods in agreement. “That it is.”

Their food finally arrives, and Hinata whoops out a cheer as the waiter places the juicy-looking, perfectly seared steaks on their table, and Tobio’s mouth starts to water as he inhales the savory aroma.

They dig in immediately, and Hinata’s enthusiasm is so infectious, doubling Tobio’s appetite, and somewhere in the middle, they unknowingly start a ‘ _race_ ’ on who can eat faster, and in the end, they both choke on their meats, then there’s another competition on who can chug down their drinks the fastest.

It’s really weird, Tobio thinks, he just met this guy, yet he seems to have no problem keeping pace with Tobio. And the same goes for him. He feels at ease with Hinata, like he can really be himself without having to keep his guard up all the time. He doesn’t mind being vulnerable when Hinata is, too, as if being honest and blunt and is actually a good thing and not something he should be ostracized for.

And being in the direct path of that million-watt smile and that bright personality feels like he’s out in the sun, warm and invigorating, and that warmth spreads like wildfire, settling deep and snug somewhere in his chest.

He just hopes it’s not apparent on his face as well.

“ _Waaaaaaaah_ , that was _soooo_ good!” Hinata exclaims, leaning back on the chair, and Tobio can only answer with the satisfied sigh as he mirrors Hinata’s posture. Both of their plates are spotless—Hinata was right, the steak was _guwaaaaah_ delicious.

Hinata straightens from his slumped position to rests his head on his folded hands, peering at Tobio with a cheeky smile. “Sooooo, where to next?”

Tobio blanks and he’s struggling to form words around the stupid hope blooming inside his chest. “I thought you’d want to leave after we eat,” he manages to say.

“Well, that was the initial plan.” Hinata suddenly looks shy, his cheeks staining pink. “But I need to put that steak energy to good use and…” he trails, gaze dropping along with his hands, and he fidgets with the coaster. “And I kinda…want to spend more time with you.”

Oh.

“Oh.”

“If you don’t want to, that’s okay!”

“I want to!” Tobio practically shouts and Hinata flinches in his seat. A few people surrounding their table gives them curious, judging looks. Dammit, he’s really on a roll today, isn’t he? He clears his throat, and in a normal volume, he repeats, “I want to.”

Hinata lights up; quite literally, Tobio has to suppress the urge to squint.

“Okay!”

They call for the bill, and Tobio has to physically stop himself from smacking Hinata upside the head for having the nerve to order them the most expensive dish on the menu when he only has enough money to afford one, and they both have to chip-in in the end. This would definitely hurt Tobio’s tight budget but he finds he doesn’t really mind it that much.

He glances sideways at the short orange-haired ball of energy skipping and humming as they weave through the sidewalk.

Yeah, he really doesn’t mind at all.

It’s nice out despite the slight chill, but Tobio barely feels it through his thick jacket. There’s less of a crowd, too, and there’s enough space for them to walk side by side without breaking personal space, but Tobio is still hyper-aware of Hinata’s presence on his side and his swinging hand that Tobio can possibly, maybe, reach if he tries. He doesn’t, though, and he sinks his fidgeting hands into the depths of the pocket of his jacket.

Hinata brings him to an old arcade just a few blocks from the fancy restaurant. The place is far from decrepit, though, and despite the flickering neon sign and the peeling, discolored wallpaper, the place is brimming with life. Rows of colorful machines with their glowing screens line the entire area, the beeping sounds blending with laughter and cheers into this one inharmonious, chaotic symphony. Tobio vibrates and trembles like a pinball in excitement.

“They have all the old games here!” Hinata shouts over the noise of loud bomb blasts and gunfire belching out from a nearby shooting game. He doesn’t wait for Tobio to respond, and he bodily drags him to the counter to buy game tokens, and this time, Tobio actually smacks him at the back of his head when Hinata remembers he doesn’t have any money left.

They played game after game for hours on end, attempting to beat existing high scores, and _then_ beating each other’s best scores. Tobio has never met anyone with the same competitive streak as him, and still be a good sport even when he loses to Tobio; he would just challenge him from one game to the next, declaring victory this time around. He has never met anyone who can take his insults and jabs in stride, how Hinata just insults him back and yells at his face, then grins wickedly like he knows it’s all in good nature, and it is how Tobio intends it to be, but this is the first time someone actually gets it. Gets him.

Tobio absolutely annihilates Hinata in the shooting games, but Hinata is exceptional at games that require quick reflexes, but he is painfully bad at Pac-Man because he panics whenever the ‘ _ghosts_ ’ close in, and he ends up moving towards them instead of away, and Tobio’s sides hurt from too much laughing as Hinata wails in frustration.

They only leave the arcade when it closes, and the owner parts them with commemorative badges that are clearly meant for kids. Hinata cries out a cheer and a _‘guwaaaaah’_ and he pins it on the hem of his hoodie, and insists Tobio wears his, too, and he begrudgingly lets him attach it on one of his jacket’s pockets.

It’s close to midnight, and all those playing had them drained completely, the steak they ate long gone from their stomachs. They pass by a 24-hour open convenience store, and the whiff of something mouth-watering has them scurrying inside.

“Didn’t you say tonight’s on you?” Tobio says. They’re sitting on a pair of swings on a nearby park as they munch on their warm curry buns, which Tobio had to pay for. Again.

He kicks his foot off the ground, rocking his swing just slightly. Hinata, on the other hand, is swinging at full force, feet dangling and slicing the air with his every back and forth motion, a bun stuck on his mouth. “You owe me at least five thousand yen.”

“Dafwafshanimpfrfishashun!”

“Gross. Swallow first, dumbass.”

Hinata chews, then swallows. “That was just improv!” He slows down his aggressive swinging and lowers one foot down to stop his momentum. “And don’t call me dumbass!”

“You're a dumbass.”

“You’re so mean!” Hinata huffs. “You’re supposed to be my boyfriend for tonight, so you have to be nice to me.”

Tobio chokes on his remaining piece of dough, and Hinata laughs at him as he slaps and rubs Tobio’s back. When Tobio finally comes to, Hinata laughs even more as he points at his red-blotchy face, and he ends up chasing Hinata around the playground until they tire themselves out, and they’re back sitting on the swings, metallic squeaks filling the silence.

Tobio risks a sideway glance at Hinata. There’s a streak of sauce on the corner of his mouth, and it’s distracting Tobio to no end, and it’s like his eyes are glued to those pink, very kissable lips—

“You…uhm…have something…” Tobio starts and Hinata looks at him with wide, questioning eyes.

“Something what?”

Tobio coughs, eyes darting away and back at Hinata. “There. On your mouth.”

Hinata’s hand quickly flies to said mouth and wipes it with the back of his hand, but the stubborn smear still remains and Tobio’s eye twitches. He leans forward, and swipes it off with his thumb. “Tsk. It’s here.”

Tobio can feel how cottony soft Hinata’s lips are under his touch, and his hold lingers on his chin. Amber eyes stare back at him, wide and expectant, and a pink tongue darts out to run through his plump lower lip, and, _oh_ , is Hinata getting closer… or is it Tobio? He gulps dryly before—

Before he withdraws his hand and reclines back to his swing.

“I-It’s gone now.”

“O-oh. Okay. Thanks.”

It’s deafening silence after that, and Tobio is having quite a fantastical mental breakdown, praying the ground would open up and swallow him deep into its fiery abyss, because _what the hell_ , he shouldn’t have done that, he isn’t even a touchy person, and that was so unnecessary, and it’s making Hinata uncomfortable no doubt.

“Sooooo, what’s your deal, Kageyama? Why do you keep failing spectacularly at blind dates?” Hinata suddenly asks with a devilish grin.

This guy really goes from zero to one-twenty with no preface, like what happened earlier doesn’t even faze him. And why should it? He’s probably used to people falling over backwards and embarrassing themselves thinking they can steal a kiss from those cherry lips that do nothing but talk nonstop.

Tobio shrugs. “I don’t know. I just don’t find them interesting,” he answers plainly and Hinata is looking at him with this scrutinizing expression, like he’s seeing something Tobio isn’t aware of, down to the deepest part of his soul and his entire being, unpacking secrets and piecing out puzzles.

“Maybe you just haven’t met the girl to stir your interest,” Hinata says.

“Maybe,” Tobio echoes. “Or maybe I’m really not looking and I’m waiting for her to find me instead.”

The intensity in those golden eyes is too overwhelming, too intrusive, but Tobio can’t seem to peel his gaze away, as if he’s daring them— _him_ —to do… _something_.

But Hinata is the first one to break eye contact. “Maybe.” He starts kicking his feet off the ground to swing again. “So, is this gonna be added to that list of disastrous dates?”

“Unexpected is the word I’d describe it,” Tobio says with a smirk.

Hinata laughs at that. “Yeah, that’s about right. I mean, I didn’t expect to actually go on a date with the guy my sister is supposed to meet, much less enjoy it.”

Time stops. Everything just stops to a screeching halt, then it plays in fast-forward. Everything is spinning and Tobio’s blood suddenly runs cold, temperature dropping to subzero, and if he isn’t sitting, he would’ve collapsed to his knees.

Then everything is red.

“What.”

Hinata leaps up from his swing, palms up. “Okay, look, I know how this looks like, but I can explain—”

His voice is wavering, shaky and near frantic, but Tobio doesn’t care, the fury rising from the pit of his stomach expelling whatever concern he’s harboring, and he stands and looms over Hinata, curled fist trembling on his sides.

“You better... have a _fucking good_ explanation because I am one second away from punching you,” Tobio huffs through gritted teeth, and around the hurt and betrayal lumping his throat.

Hinata blanches and takes a step backward. His wide misty eyes are quivering along with his voice as he does try to explain, “Y-You’re supposed to meet my sister. She was your blind date. A-and—and I was supposed to do, like, I don’t know, recon or something, because she asked me to, okay? T-then she texted me that she can’t go and—uhm—she asked me to tell you—”

“Then why the _hell_ didn’t you?” Tobio bellows, anger acting as a wall around the pain gathering in his chest. “You _let_ me wait there like an absolute moron for _two fucking hours_!”

“Because you look so dejected but you still wait for her even though you can just up and go when it’s past your agreed time!” Hinata yells back, even as he sounds and looks like he’s about to burst into tears. “And it took me an hour to work up the courage to approach you because you are, like, so handsome and just my type and I— _mmmppfff_!”

Whatever other words blurting out of that canon of a mouth is swallowed by Tobio’s own, and it’s the most ungraceful, clumsiest execution ever, with their teeth clashing and nose bumping, but the upside is he caught Hinata with his mouth open and he delves in immediately, finally giving in to that primal instinct of what he’s been dying to do ever since this _infuriating_ dumbass swooped in Tobio’s table back at the restaurant.

Hinata moans into the kiss, a sound halfway between a relieved sigh and an impatient whimper, as if he’s been waiting for it, and Tobio can almost hear him say, ‘ _took you long enough_ ,’ like the cheeky shit he is. Tobio answers by pressing against him harder, cupping Hinata’s face with both of his hands and backs him up until he’s pinned against the metal pole of the swing. Small hands come up to circle Tobio’s neck, pulling him close, and the way his fingers tangle and pull on Tobio’s hair fires a prickling shot down his spine and pooling hot in his stomach.

He’s still mad, but that is quickly waning to a simmer when Hinata meets every slide of Tobio’s tongue with the same frenzy, and he’ll probably go back to address that issue later; for now, he’s too busy savoring this heady taste faintly of meat buns and largely of stupid, orange-haired boy, and it obliterates any other conscious thought except for this mind-numbing sensation. Hinata is a good kisser, and that kind of annoys Tobio, so he pushes harder, one hand coming down to splay on the small of Hinata’s back, the other on his slim neck tilting his head for a better angle, and _yeah_ , this is heaven, probably.

“Has it ever occurred to you that you’re not into girls because you’re into boys?” Hinata says breathlessly in between the warm gasps and pants when they finally pull away, foreheads touching. Tobio is feeling dazed and floaty, lips wet and tingling and already missing the velvety sensation.

“Hmmm…I don’t know. Maybe,” he murmurs on Hinata’s flushed cheek, leaving a flutter of kisses down to his neck that makes Hinata’s breath hitch, fingers grabbing a fistful of Tobio’s hair. He kisses a spot by Hinata’s ear softly and he feels him shiver; they both do. “I’ve never been attracted to anyone before,” Tobio whispers, and it is such a stupid answer because—

“But you’re attracted to me,” Hinata points out helpfully, teasing, then he keens when Tobio tugs on one of his ear piercings, then the other, and he angles Hinata’s face to the side to do the same to the rest.

Tobio drags his lips on Hinata's smooth cheek. “Possibly,” he breathes, eyes snapping up, locking with amber eyes hazy and hooded under thick lashes, before capturing his lips again into another frantic kiss.

“Possibly, huh?” Hinata rasps when they part, whimpers when Tobio runs his nose up and down the column of the other boy’s sweaty neck, inhaling his citrusy scent.

“Shut up,” he murmurs in hot breath, tugging a mop of red hair to the side to expose more expanse of skin, nuzzling delicate kisses all over it, and Hinata hums a satisfied sigh, then he gasps, high and thin, when Tobio starts sucking and biting.

But then reason works its way around the euphoric gauze clouding his mind, and he pulls off, the words ‘ _is this is okay_ ,’ hanging on the tip of his tongue, but Hinata answers before he can ask by pushing Tobio back to his neglected neck, and whines, “Please don’t stop,” and it is so childishly bashful and so _fucking_ adorable, and Tobio wastes not another second to continue.

His mouth is back on Hinata’s again, licking wetly, messily, and he’s drooling, he thinks, but he can’t bring himself to mind because Hinata is, too, and that should be gross and weird, but it only rages the bonfire flickering within Tobio, and his hands start to wander, slinking up and under Hinata’s hoodie to feel trembling, feverish skin, goosebumps forming as Tobio’s hand starts to roam.

Hinata starts making noises that are different from the keening moans he was making just a second ago, but Tobio ignores it, his traveling hands becoming greedy to touch more of that smooth skin, wandering higher, higher, until his fingers graze on a perky nub, and Hinata’s whines break into a sharp gasp.

Then Tobio feels a harsh pull on his hair, yanking him up, and he reluctantly pulls away, hands stilling.

“What?” he snaps and Hinata jumps.

“W-we’re outside, you know,” he mumbles, hands dropping to twiddle his thumbs. His entire face is beet red, eyes not quite meeting Tobio’s. Then his words finally click.

“Shit,” Tobio curses, and he quickly extricates his hands underneath Hinata’s clothes. “Yeah… sorry.”

Hinata chuckles, eyes lit in amusement when he stares up at Tobio. “We can find a—”

“My place is not far from here!” Tobio blurts out, and he winces at the eagerness practically dripping from him, _fucking hell_. He clears his throat and looks away, but he doesn’t miss the small smirk on Hinata’s bitten red lips. “That is… i-if you want…”

“Don’t you live with your sister?”

“Yeah, so?”

“I’m pretty loud you know. Like really vocal. Your sister would hear. And your neighbors,” Hinata says in all seriousness, and Tobio snaps his stare back at him, confused. The taunting smirk curves into a sneer and tiny brows wiggle suggestively, and, _oh—he means—is he implying that he—that they would_ —and Tobio doesn’t get to finish that thought as his face heats, positively _scorches_ from the neck up, and he’s actually scared he’s going to spontaneously combust. He splutters weird, choking noises and Hinata doubles over in laughter.

“Oh my god, I’m just joking! You look _so_ red!”

“S-shut up!”

Hinata just laughs even more and he pinches Tobio’s flaming cheeks. “You’re so cute!”

Tobio levels him with a glare and Hinata answers him with a shit-eating grin. “Dumbass,” he grumbles, then he brushes a stray lock of curly hair. “You’re one to talk.”

Hinata pulls him down this time, and he kisses him soft but deep, and Tobio melts into it.

“Hey,” Hinata says over his lips, hands curling on Tobio’s jacket. He suddenly looks unsure. “Is this just a one-time thing o-or…I mean, it’s okay if it is, obviously, but I really like you…and I’m just wondering if—”

“Do _not_ ask me out,” Tobio cuts him off sharply, and Hinata recoils, quickly releasing his hold on Tobio’s jacket, breathing out an almost inaudible, shaky ‘ _oh_.' His usually beaming face visibly dims, and he takes a step back despite still pressed up against the pole—not that Tobio will allow him because his hands shoot out to cradle Hinata’s crestfallen face, tilting it up to meet those glossy, honey eyes.

“Because that’s _my_ line,” he clarifies, and he swears a million suns couldn’t compare to the way everything of Hinata glows.

Then he headbutts the ever-loving shit out of Tobio.

* * *

“What did I tell you, Miwa-neesan?” Natsu says as she takes a sip of her milk yogurt. “They’re perfect together.”

Both of their gazes follow the two figures yelling and chasing each other on the playground across the street, muffled roars of _‘dumbass!’_ and _‘jerk!’_ leaching through the glass of the convenience store they’re sitting in.

Miwa pops another potato chip in her mouth. “Yep. Perfectly chaotic together.”

They break into hysterics and clink their yogurt boxes in celebration for the success of their tiny, covert plan, their respective idiot brothers none the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> The immense power the sisters hold, amirite?
> 
> ***
> 
> I love getting feedbacks, and they motivate me tremendously, so drop them in the comments! Kudos are also appreciated :) Thank you for reading! ♥️
> 
> scream about kagehina or hq in general with me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/artemisia_hq?s=09) or [tumblr](https://artemisia--hq.tumblr.com)
> 
> i have more self-indulgent kagehinas in a mixed bag of fluff, smut, and everything in between [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/works)


End file.
